fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqualamia
Water |ailments = Waterblight Poison Confusion Life Drain |weaknesses = Fire Nature Dragon |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Aqualamia is a semi-aquatic Carapacon that absorbs bodily fluids from its prey. It assists Atlantean Zinogre in battle by transferring the fluids it steals to the Fanged Wyvern, increasing its power and allowing it to thrive on land easier. Physiology Aqualamia is a crab-like monster with a pale white carapace and blood-red eyes, claws, and teeth. It has thin, hook-like claws that allow them to maintain their grip on their prey while draining them of their bodily fluids. Its mouth is similar to that of a lamprey, containing sharp fangs that can bore into soft, pink flesh, allowing it to suck up blood in a quick amount of time. They are often seen in the vicinity of Atlantean Zinogre, who provides them with protection from predators and carcasses to feast on in exchange for the fluids that the crustaceans absorb. Ecology Aqualamia is low on the food chain, being preyed on by a wide variety of monsters ranging from the weakly Great Wroggi and Royal Ludroth to the powerful Gobul, Shogun Ceanataur, and Plesioth. Being hematophagous, it subsists entirely on blood, using it for both feeding and reproductive purposes, and it will attack both hunters and other small monsters in order to drain their bodily fluids. Its claws have developed a hook-like shape that allows them to cling onto prey with ease, reducing their chances of escaping, and its lamprey-like mouth allows it to efficiently drain their blood. It swallows water while swimming, stores it in a specialized organ found within its abdomen, and can use it in the form of pressurized jets, allowing it to trip up prey and small predators alike. In some cases, the crab can also inject their prey with copious amounts of water, making them easier targets for predation through the use of water intoxication. As its conspicuous colouration makes it an easy target for predators, it has learned to seek out the protection of a powerful Fanged Wyvern named Atlantean Zinogre, who will tolerate its presence as long as the crab provides it with the fluids it needs to stay on land for longer periods of time. The two monsters form a symbiotic relationship, with the wyvern providing food and protection in exchange for the water the crab stores in its body. Behavior Aqualamia is a hematophage, subsisting entirely on blood. It is an opportunistic predator, sneaking up on unwary humans and small monsters alike to drain them of their bodily fluids. It will quickly pounce on its prey before they can react, then immobilize its prey with its hook-like claws before biting into them, draining them of their blood. However, its conspicuous coloration makes it an easy target for larger monsters such as Shogun Ceanataur and Plesioth, and it is a popular dish in some regions due to its juicy, nutrient-rich meat. It can counter this disadvantage by staying around the fearsome Atlantean Zinogre, who will tolerate its presence as long as it provides it with the water it needs to strengthen its attacks and stay on land. Abilities It can shoot pressurized jets of water from its mouth, damaging those it hits and inflicting them with Waterblight. Its fangs can both drain the blood of prey and inject it with excess water. Those who have its water injected into them can become over hydrated from the excess water, causing them to experience physical illness and confusion. Its hook-like claws are useful for clamping onto soft surfaces, allowing them to cling to prey and drain their blood with ease. Habitat Aqualamia mainly inhabit areas with large bodies of water, such as the Deserted Island and the Flooded Forest. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 90 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 71 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 112 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 158 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Whole Body: 80 (Cut), 100 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 60 (Fire), 5 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 40 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 30 (Wind), 60 (Nature) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Whole Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Claw Swipe Aqualamia swings its hook-like claws at the hunter, dealing low damage if it connects. Grappling Hook Aqualamia will pounce on hunters and pin them down, inflicting the Life Drain condition until shaken off. This attack is indicated by them letting out a high-pitched squeal and holding out both claws as if they're trying to hug the hunter. Similar to large monsters, it can be thrown off automatically by throwing a Dung Bomb at it. Its movement and attack speed will increase if it succeeds, and it will be temporarily immobilized if it fails. If there is an Atlantean Zinogre in the area, it will quickly scuttle towards it once it is finished feeding and will transfer its stolen goods to the wyvern, increasing its strength. Water Jet Aqualamia fires a high pressure current at hunters, dealing low damage and inflicting Waterblight. Water Poisoning Aqualamia scuttles quickly towards the hunter and pounces on them, injecting them with water. This attack is indicated by a low-pitched growl. The hunter will be inflicted with Waterblight, Poison, and Confusion if this attack lands. All Aqualamia in the area will automatically use this attack at once if an Atlantean Zinogre orders them to. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Aqualamia's name is a combination of aqua, which is Latin for water, and lamia, which is Latin for vampire. * Aqualamia has no equipment of its own, but its parts are used in the creation and upgrading processes of Atlantean Zinogre's equipment. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Life Drain Monster